


[PODFIC] The Big BAMF John

by almosttomorocco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/pseuds/almosttomorocco
Summary: When a case takes Sherlock to a gay nightclub, he invents an imaginary boyfriend to deter men from hitting on him. But is the Big BAMF John as imaginary as Sherlock thinks?





	[PODFIC] The Big BAMF John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Big BAMF John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226441) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> A very, very, quickly done Podfic of ChrisCalledMeSweetie's The Big BAMF John, done for 221b Consolation 2019.
> 
> I'm calling this... um, a FLASH podfic, yeah. That's what it is. I did it as fast as I could, so I could get it in on time. Excuse the "I'm just getting over a cold" vocal stylings. I'll probably end up re- recording this, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Thanks for your permission to record, ChrisCalledMeSweetie, and I hope I've done this justice!

 

Download [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/66z6x17dak96xdm/BAMFJOHN.mp3/file), at MediaFire.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day!
> 
> Find me on tumblr by the same name, twitter too.


End file.
